


Breaking the news

by Jassanja



Category: Apocalyptica
Genre: Crack, M/M, Mpreg, Soap Opera - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perttu has news that can't wait till the TV show is over</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the news

With his view glued to the TV Paavo didn't notice the bathroom door close with a squeak, and he only noticed Perttu once his shuffling feet got into Paavo's view.

"What's wrong?" he finally asked, not really wanting to know, and trying to gain back sight of the screen by moving his ass a few centimetres to the left.

"I need to talk to you," Perttu finally said after a few moments of further shuffling around on the spot.

"What about?" Paavo asked again.

Perttu looked around. "Not here. Can we go somewhere more private?"

"Can't it wait? I'm busy, besides, how more private then my living room can it get?"

"I know you love that stupid soap-opera for reasons nobody besides you understands, but this is urgent!"

With a sight Paavo switched the tape off, annoyed that no-one seemed to respect that it was hard work to keep up with the love-affairs of your favourite characters in a daily show when you were on tour.

"Then spill it already, I have to watch this and two more tapes until tomorrows episode," he urged Perttu on.

"I think .... I think that I am pregnant!" Perttu finally stammered.

"You're ... what?"

"Pregnant," Perttu repeated meekly.

"And for such silly shit you interrupt me?" Paavo asked half angry, half amused.

"It is not silly shit. You know we never took care while making love, and just now I was really ill. Don't you think that I should go and see a doctor, just making sure everything is fine with our baby?"

"Perttu, I really hate to break the news for you, but the easter-bunny isn't painting the eggs, your parents put the presents under the tree on christmas, and guys don't get pregnant!" With that Paavo returned to watching his show.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the challenge to include six lines of dialogue:  
> "What's wrong?"  
> "I need to talk to you."  
> "What about?"  
> "Not here. Can we go somewhere more private?"  
> "Can't it wait? I'm busy."  
> "I know. But this is urgent!"


End file.
